edfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scams
Here is an informative list of scams that the Eds have made over the years (most of them having failed). Season 1 *[[Serial Toucher Catcher|'Serial Toucher Catcher']] Overview: To catch the thief who was, supposedly, stealing various items from the Kids. Profit: 50 Cents Success/Failure: The Eds get a jar full of quarters and buy jawbreakers. Jonny comes rolling down a hill and knocks the Eds' jawbreakers out of their mouths and the Eds had to chase them. Episode: The Ed-Touchables. ---- *'Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone' Overview: To remove any bee hives you want to get rid of, by smashing them with baseball bats. Profit: None Failure: The bees went crazy and began to sting the Eds. Episode: Pop Goes the Ed. ---- *'En-O-Gee Drinks' Overview: The cliché lemonade roadside stand. Profit: None. Failure: Ed accidently breaks the stall with his clumsy bulk and spills the drink. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'The Ed Show, starring Ed the Great' Overview: The Kids pay to see Ed say catch phrases and entertaining gestures. Profit: A jar full of quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters make a appearance, then mess up Ed's show and steal the Eds' money. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'Cul-de-Sac Calendar' Overview: To snap secret photos of the Kids to create a calendar. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get caught by the Kanker Sisters and make their own embarassing calendar of the Eds. (with bad hair) Episode: Quick Shot Ed. ---- *'Paper Routes' Overview: To deliver newspapers around the neighborhood to earn money. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy ordered an overwhelming amount of papers, Edd's newspaper machine went hay-wire, accidentally turning it into a drive-by, and an unexpected summer rain made all the papers soggy and unreadable. Episode: Read All About Ed. ---- *'Life-Size Dinosaur' Overview: To create a life sized dinosaur using cement to have the Kids pay to see it. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah's antics caused the Eds to accidently demolish the sculpture. Episode: An Ed Too Many. ---- *'Ed's Buses' Overview: Have the Kids pay to ride a cardboard bus down to the Candy Store pulled by Ed. Profit: One quarter from each kid. Semi Failure: The Eds jumped off the runaway bus before they could reach the Candy Store with the kids still inside. (It is doubted they recieved any refund) Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Hypnosis Scam' Overview: Eddy hypnotize the Kids into giving him money. Profit: Many quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters stole the Eds' money, and hypnotized the Eds into thinking they were dogs. (Unknown if the other kids were released from their trances) The Eds however have escaped the trance because they mentioned about it in The Good Ol' Ed Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Wrestling Match (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: To charge the Kids money to see the Eds wrestle The Kanker Sisters. Profit: Unknown. Unknown: It is unknown if the Kids asked for a refund, or even payed to see the fight. The Eds were easily defeated. Episode: Tag Yer Ed ---- *'Club Ed' Overview: What was planned to be an amazing clubhouse that the Kids pay to join. Profit: None. Failure: The Kanker Sisters took over the Eds' club house and The Eds failed to get their club back. (But the clubhouse was poorly made anyway) Episode: Vert-Ed-Go. ---- *'Ed's Lawn Mowing Service' Overview: To mow everyone's lawn for cash. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get stuck with Victor who eats all the grass before anyone even asks for a lawn mowing. Episode: Keeping up with the Eds. ---- *'Toll Moat' Overview: To charge the Kids to get across a moat in the middle of The Lane. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds abandon the scam to get Kevin's jawbreakers. Episode: A Boy and His Ed. ---- *'Ice Cream Truck' Overview: To sell baseball painted "ice cream" to the Kids. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids were all quarantined with the chickenpox and couldn't buy the "ice cream". Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh. ---- *'Ed Land' Overview: A small carnival assembled with cheap rides made of various items. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy flew off the Lawn Chair Carousel and landed through Kevin's roof, then Ed and Edd had to go find him. More specifically, they had to abandon the scam to make sure that Kevin didn't find out they wrecked his roof. Episode: Eds-Aggerate. ---- *'Ed's Mart' .]] Overview: A houseside that sold the Kids' unintentionally eaten food back to them (Which they didn't know that Ed had previously eaten). Profit: 50 cents (Most likely more) Success: Surprisingly worked. the Kids were so hungry they even didn't bother asking about the food. Episode: A Glass of Warm Ed. ---- *'Ed's Pet Boutick' Overview: The Eds take your pets (or Rolf's farm animals) and have them groomed for you. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Rolf's bunnies bred so rapidly they flooded the entire Cul-de-Sac. But before The Eds had to abandon because Ed had an allergic reaction to the bunnies. Episode: Flea-Bitten Ed. ---- *'Ed's Tire Swing (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: Have the Kids pay to swing on an inner-tube-like-tire. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids weren't interested in riding. Episode: Avast Ye Eds. ---- *'Eddy's Creek Cruise' Overview: A cruise going down The Creek in an inner-tube previously used for another scam in the same episode. Profit: 50 cents Semi Failure: Kanker pirates attacked and sunk the Eds' cruise boat. (which was technically sunk by Eddy removing the hairpin) Episode: Avast Ye Eds. Season 2 *Ed's Mini Golf Course (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: A mini golf course made from pieces of junk. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's bad putting broke the only machine before the scam offically opened up. Episode: Eeney, Meeney, Miney Ed. ---- *'Rocket Car' Overview: A rocket car that can take you across the world in a flash! Profit: None. Failure: Kevin found out the rocket car was a fake and ratted the Eds out. Episode: Ready, Set, Ed. ---- *'Gelatin Pool' Overview: A pool with gelatin in it where you can cool off. Profit: None. Failure: Ed sucked the gelatin. Episode: Knock Knock Who's Ed?. ---- *Eds' Service Station Overview: '''Kids pay 25 cents for something to be repaired. '''Profit: 25 Cents Success: Rolf was riding his tractor until he stopped at the service station. Eddy told Rolf restrooms are for paying customers, So Rolf paid for tractor repairs. Episode: Home Cooked Eds. ---- *'Double D's House of Import-Exports' Overview: A stand that sells Canadian squirt guns, which were really turkey basters. Profit: A jar of quarters. Success: The Kids practically demolished the stand buying the squirt guns. It is unknown what happened to the money that was earned. Episode: Know it All Ed. ---- *'Eddy the Sheriff' Overview: The Eds oversee the cul-de-sac for "lawbreakers" and gives them fines. Profit: A jar of money. Failure: The Kids refused to pay their so-called fines, but paid prior to the Kankers' arrival, who promptly steals the cash. Episode: Know it All Ed. ---- *'Ed's Friend Store' Overview: A stall that sells inanimate objects with faces drawn on as new friends to Jonny after he had a fight with Plank. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny reconciles with Plank and didn't need the Eds' services, anymore. Episode: Dear Ed. ---- *'Ed Telethon' Overview: A telethon featuring the neighborhood kids to raise money for Ed's "eyebrow operation". Profit: None. Failure: Jimmy's act failed horribly and made the kids lose interest. Episode: Hands Across Ed. ---- *'Rolf & Kevin's Show (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: The Hunter (Kevin) hunts the Hairless Otter (Rolf). It is all a play. Profit: A lot of quarters Success: The Kids enjoy the show and literally just throw their loose change while applauding. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Ed's Sea Adventure' Overview: You get to go through The Eds' cheaply assembled water themed park. Profit: Three coconuts. Failure: Jonny only had coconuts to pay for the ride, then Ed's tooth started to hurt, making them abandon the scam. Episode: Floss Your Ed. ---- *'The Eds' Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sale selling overpriced junk. Profit: None. Failure: Everyone else was at Kevin's garage sale. Episode: In Like Ed ---- *'Kevin's Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sell selling stuff at cheap prices (only at Kevin's!). Profit: Lots of money plus $20 from Rolf. Success: Everyone was buying from Kevin. Episode: In Like Ed ---- *'Skill Crane (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: The Eds built a giant skill crane. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's friend, Jib told Sarah, Kevin, and Jimmy that the machine was a scam (and gave them presents) Episode: Who Let the Ed In? ---- *'Salami Swami (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: Eddy acts like a swami, pretending to summon a ghost. Profit: 75 cents. Failure: Sarah interrupted the summoning and dragged Ed away, this made Rolf, Jonny, and Plank get their money back. Episode: Rambling Ed ---- *'Key Ransom (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: The Eds found a key, and try to give it back to its original owner (for a reward of course). Profit: Would have been some jawbreakers. Failure: The kids thought that the perpetrator stole something from them, and they didn't care about the key. Plus, the key actually belonged to Ed and the Eds ended up being played footsie with by The Kankers. Episode: Key To My Ed ---- *'Taco Ed's Mexican Kusheen' Overview: Fake Tacos made out of paper plates, crayons, dirt, and the extremely spicy Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Profit: None. Failure: All of The Eds drank the spicy sauce and Eddy caused the stand to blow up, making the Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Honor Thy Ed ---- *'Eds' Sea Ranch' Overview: Basically what you get when the Eds try to recreate Sea World. Profit: None. Failure: The gates collapsed and flooded the Cul-de-Sac. Episode: Scrambled Ed ---- *'Obstacle Course for Jonny (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: Have Jonny get excited by having him go through an obstacle course to trick him into putting a quarter in the Eds' jar. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny saw right through The Eds scam and refused to pay. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Edtropolis' Overview: A cardboard city filled with scams (just like the real big city). Profit: 1 bottle cap, A Jar of quarters, and a worm. Semi Failure: The kids enjoy the city, but towards the end of the episode, Eddy and Jonny flatten 2 buildings, and Ed tips over the rest like dominoes. The Kids also beat up Ed and Edd for refunds (Ed found a worm during the fight). Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Double D's Shoe Shining Service' Overview: Edd comes up to someone and shines their shoes for 1 quarter. Profit: 1 bottle cap. Failure: Kevin gave Edd a bottle cap instead of a quarter. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Ed's Tattoo Parlur' Overview: Ed draws tattoos using a marker. Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: Jonny threw the jar of money off a building, letting everyone get refunds. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Jawbreaker Satellite' Overview: It tracks down all jawbreakers in a 5-block radius of the Cul-de-Sac (according to Edd). Profit: None. Failure: Ed spun the propeller too early, making the whole thing crash into Jimmy, then a tree. Episode: Stop, Look and Ed ---- *'Cirkus Eds' Overview: The Flying Eduardo Brothers perform for you a circus. Profit: Unknown (most likely a jar of quarters). The Eds do make some money do to the fact that Edd said "Good thing they didn't ask for a refund. We'll need it to fix the Teeter Totter." Semi Failure: Ed broke the seesaw, so the Kids left. Strangly, the kids didn't ask for a refund (maybe it was because Ed amazed everyone). Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Ed's Quick Repair Service' Overview: The Eds come repair (or destroy) something in your house. Profit: None. Failure: Ed broke Jimmy's oven, Jonny's sink, Jonny's fumigator, and his house. The Eds later abandoned the scam. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Chez La Sweat' Overview: Have a relaxing day at the sauna. Jonny's House Profit: A jar of quarters. Semi Failure: Rolf's towel falls off scaring everyone, Ed destroys the support beam, Jonny's house is demolished, The Flying Eduardo Brothers escape. Suprisingly, this was one of the only scams where the Eds escape without giving refunds, though they end up suspended off the ground by a damaged fire hydrant. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Eds' Pest Removal' Overview: The Eds train Jonny to be an annoying pest, then bring him to you, and you pay them to get rid of him. Profit: 55 cents (30 from Kevin, 25 from Jimmy). Failure: Jonny trapped The Eds in a shed with Rolf's animals. Episode: Shoo Ed ---- *'Gerbil For A Day' Overview: Take home Ed pretending to be a gerbil for a day, best pet ever. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah came in and took Ed. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell. ---- *'Jimmy's Trampoline Scam (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: The kids pay 25 cents for 25 seconds of jumping on the trampoline. Was also Jimmy's first scam, as a test made up by Eddy. Profit: A whole jar of quarters Success/Failure: It was a success for Jimmy, but for Eddy, the failure was that Jimmy wouldn't share the money. Also, Ed blew the whistle, the very same one that would call Sarah to beat up Ed, Edd n Eddy. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell. ---- *'Sewer Swamp Ride' Overview: A ride built inside the sewer, stinkiest ride ever. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and Plank went go-karting. While Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy weren't interested. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Snuggle-me-Ed' Overview: Ed got covered in snuggly costume in an attempt to attract girls. Profit: None. Failure: Ed thinks he saw a bug and ran away screaming (making the fence fall on them), thus forcing the Eds to abandon the scam. None of the girls were interested anyway. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Ed's Jewelry Store' Overview: A store with kitchen utensils, and unintentionally Ed's pants, painted in gold paint. Profit: $5 from Jimmy. Failure: Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy realized it was fake gold when Ed's pants broke and got Jimmy's money back. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Ed's Piggy Bank Smashing Service' Overview: The Eds extract your money from your piggy bank for you. Profit: None. Failure: Ed "the Elf" revealed Edd about to smash a piggy bank (more specifically, Ed the elf broke the scam). Episode: Fa, La, La, La, Ed. ---- *'Christmas Caroling' Overview: The Eds sing Christmas Carols at the Kids' houses for cash. Profit: Over $2.00 and a strip of bacon. Failure: Ed gave all of the jawbreakers Eddy bought with the money away to the kids. Episode: Fa, La, La, La, Ed. Season 3 *'Talk to the Magic Shoe' Overview: Trick Rolf into making a wish by talking to the magic shoe. (it's really Ed's stinky shoe) Profit: $1.50 (in quarters) Success: Rolf never asked for his money back, and was so happy to have his hometown heritage back. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Old World Village Replica' Overview: Using cardboard as buildings. Try to trick Rolf into thinking he was back to his hometown, then try to sell various items to him. Profit: 2 chickens. Failure: Jonny came in the scam and ruined it, Rolf realized it was all a scam. Rolf's weird customs do not recognize cash anyways. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank (imaginary)' Overview: Eddy invented a jawbreaker bank to trick people into giving him their jawbreakers. ' ' Profit': An uncountable amount of jawbreakers. '''Success': Only in the dream, but it was all just an imaginary story that Eddy was telling. Episode: Once Upon an Ed' ---- *'Double D's Jawbreaker Bank''' Overview: Edd runs the jawbreaker bank, to save the kid's jawbreakers. Profit: None. Failure: Ed and Eddy scared away Jimmy (who, by the way, did not have a retainer). Episode: Once Upon an Ed ---- *'Ed's Hot Air Tours' Overview: Using Edd's bubble-gum, Ed blew a bubble big enough to make it float. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin, with his excellent baseball skills, smacked his baseball right into Ed's bubble, making Ed, Eddy, and Jonny fall to the ground. Episode: For Your Ed Only ---- *'Ed vs. Evil Tim (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: A live show starring the Eds and the Kids. Eddy narrates the plot of the scam/show. Profit: Unknown. Unknown: It is unknown if Eddy actually charged the kids, but they were entertained by the show nonetheless, except for Sarah and Jimmy, who gets crushed by Ed along with Edd, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'The Curse of Evil Tim' Overview: A scam came up by Ed, to summon Evil Tim. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was doing a curse, thus gaining no customers (unless you count the scary, numerous crows). Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu' Overview: A school (which is actually Eddy's garage) for the kids to learn Not-really-kung-fu-Kung-Fu. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny was almost busted in half by Ed's head chop (seriously harsh, Eddy), then strolls off to Rolf's House, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Dueling Eds ---- *'Exotic Pets' Overview: A pet store with fake pets made from various items. Profit: 25 cents (maybe more). Failure/Success: Edd revealed that it was a scam the first time. The second time, Kevin supposedly wasn't fooled although Rolf liked it. Jonny accidentally paid 25 cents when he thought Eddy told him to pay. Episode: Dim Lit Ed ---- *'Work Fur Rolf (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: Ed works for Rolf in turn of pay for Jawbreakers (or getting jawbreakers from Rolf). Profit: 2 Jawbreakers. Success: To Ed and Edd, it was a success because they got jawbreakers for doing great jobs. Failure:To Eddy, he got no profit because he was "terrible" at his job. Episode: Will Work for Ed ---- *'Krazy Ed'z Kustom Hot Bikes' Overview: A store with poorly-made, but awesome looking, bikes to trick into buying them Profit: None Failure: The bike Kevin wanted fell apart when he tested it. Afterwards, a balloon got the better of the Eds and made them abandon the scam Episode: ---- *'Fishing Scam (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: The Eds fish for money. Profit: Ed's freezer experiment. Failure: Ed knocked Edd and Eddy off their raft while tossing the fish back to Eddy's pond. The Eds never had any money. Episode X Marks the Ed. ---- *'See Eddy's Zit!' Overview: Jonny 2x4 and Plank pay people to see Eddy's zit. Profit: A can full of money. Semi Failure: Double D became angry because the kids were mocking Eddy's zit, and ordered everyone out of Eddy's House. (But Jonny never had to give refunds) Episode: X Marks the Ed. ---- *'Ed's Polar Sledge Ride / Ed's Arctic Wonderland' Overview: The kids ride around a street full of fake snow on a sled pulled by Ed and Edd. Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: After Kevin's soccer ball been kicked into the road, it caused the sled to crash, and The Kids demanded a refund. Episode: From Here to Ed ---- *'Eds' Sandwiches' Overview: A sandwich stand which sells sandwiches, pretty safe, right...? Profit: Unknown (probably a quarter or more). Semi Failure: Victor tried to steal Jimmy's sandwich, and Ed destroyed the stand by plowing through it. (At least they have a quarter from the stand). But when Nazz appeared, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Boys Will Be Eds ---- *'Rent-a-Klown' Overview: Rent a clown (Ed and Edd) for a day. Profit: None. Failure: No one was interested, and Kevin said, "Is that the best you could come up with?", making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Ed or Tails ---- *'Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf Skool' Overview: A surfing school with Eddy as a teacher to teach the kids how to surf like a pro. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Ed jumped into the pool, washing Jimmy (and possibly the money) away, as well as wrecking the scam beyond repair, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Bumper Car Ride' Overview: A bumper car ride made specially for Plank. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Plank bashed into all of The Eds, and requested another ride. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Log of No Return (catapult ride)' Overview: Another ride for Plank, with his weakness, termites. Profit: 50 cents. Failure: Plank survived the ride and fell into a tree. Jonny also asked The Eds to rescue Plank, thus having the trio falling into a waterfall. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Requiem For A Whiplash' Overview: An insane roller coaster spriraling through the junkyard for Plank. Profit: None. Failure: Plank tricked the Eds into riding it, thus making the cash Eddy earned from the previous 2 scams slip from his hands and fall back to Jonny. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Ponce de la Ed (restaurant)' Overview: A restaurant run by the Eds, located in Eddy's house. Profit: $1 from Jimmy, probably more from the other kids. Semi Failure: Ed wasted all of the food they had, so he pretended to be a turkey (who was naked), thus scaring all the kids away. Edd did mention The Kids didn't ask for a refund, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Ed, Pass it On ---- *'Hula Dancing Lessons' Overview: Learn hula dancing from Ed, the greatest dancer in the show. Profit: Money from Sarah, which originally not for them to buy jawbreakers. Failure: Sarah demanded Ed to go buy her some fudge, making the Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Wegees (wegee-giving service)' Overview: A simple scam for returning Sarah's money after buying Jawbreakers with Sarah's money. Profit: $1.25 in quarters from Kevin. Failure: Sarah kept the profits due to the fact the Eds have to pay her back for spending her money on jawbreakers instead of fudge. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Piñata' Overview: After Ed and Edd got tied into the tree thanks to Kevin, Eddy told Jonny that they were piñatas. Profit: 25 cents from Jonny. Failure: Sarah kept the profits (again). Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Smak Eddy Into A Tree' Overview: Ed & Edd were tired of all the scams Eddy made them do, and made Eddy suffer for them. Profit: A jar of pennies. (plus a gigantic bag of pennies from Rolf) Success/Failure: As it cost only one penny to hurt Eddy, the kids were all interested (kinda serves him right, however). Edd and Ed still agreed to give Sarah her money back, but there was most likely some change for the Eds, especially after Rolf paid a large sack of pennies for the scam. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Ed Way (carnival games)' Overview: A carnival midway made from cardboard and junk. Profit: None. Failure: Ed Way never opened, and Ed and Eddy destroyed part of the midway, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still ---- *'Get Removed From Chunky Puffs By Edzilla (The real name of the scam is unknown)' Overview: A hasty scam to have 50 cents paid to be removed from sticky chewed Chunky Puffs for kids baited by Edzilla on the wall. Profit: None. Failure: The kids didn't wanna pay, followed with angry complaining. Also, Edzilla showed up. Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still ---- *'Ed's Peek Into the Future' Overview: The Eds built futuristic technology inside their garage with moving pathways, an all-purpose machine operated by Ed, and the most ridiculous of all, TV shoes. Profit: 50 cents (What happened to the money is unknown). Semi Failure: Nazz told Eddy about the free jawbreakers, making The Eds abandon the scam. The Eds however managed to make 50 cents from Jonny and Plank, who actually enjoyed the scam. Episode: Don't Rain on My Ed ---- *'Raccoon Round-Up' Overview: A shooting game that Ed who dressed up as a raccoon is the target. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf. Failure: Jonny prevented Rolf from shooting Ed, then everyone just walked away. Rolf then got a refund. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Mutant Land' Overview: Same as above but this time Ed dressed up as a mutant alien. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf again. Failure: Jonny did the same thing like last time. Rolf once again took back his quarter. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Meat Mania' Overview: Probably the same as above but with meat. Profit: None. Failure: The kids didn't come. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Cockroach Country' Overview: Same scam but with cockroaches. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Jogging Pants World' Overview: Same scam but with pants. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Fridge Land' Overview: Same scam but with food. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above, and Sarah also realizes Eddy's walky-talky plan and threw one at his face. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Bathroom World' Overview: Same scam but with toilets. Profit: None. Failure: Wilfred was the only one to come… with no money. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed Note: Raccoon Roundup through to Bathroom World are all the same scams with minor tweaks. Season 4 *'Chimp Wurld' Overview: A monkey and banana themed playground. Costs 50 cents, rather than usual 25 cents. Profit: None Semi Failure: Due to the poor quality of the construction, all the kids (and possibly Kevin) ended up getting injured. The Eds were still trying to find Ed's mask so they couldn't watch over the scam, so the kids went on the rides without paying. So Scam Abandoned Episode: See No Ed ---- *'Ed's Photography Studio' Overview: A place where you could have Ed draw a caricature of you. Profit: 25 cents or more Failure: Because of Sarah's illness, Ed had to abandon the scam. Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'Triple-E Driving Skool' Overview: A place where you can drive around a parking lot in a cardboard Hummer. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Sarah's illness made Ed abandon the scam (and with Ed being the motor, the car couldn't stop, so Nazz & Edd supposedly crashed). Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'Wishing Well' Overview: Make a wish in a fake wishing well. Profit: 50 cents. Failure-With-Somewhat-Success: The Eds got some money from Jimmy, but Ed destroyed it while he was pretending to be a sumo wrestler. However, it can also technically be refered to as abandoned, since Eddy immediately switched to making Jimmy a sumo wrestler. Episode: One Size Fits Ed ---- *'Get Rich Off Jimmy's Sumo-Wrestling In Japan' Overview: Get Jimmy fat enough to be a Sumo Wrestler (which surprisingly worked, despite Jimmy only eating peaches and cream, weird, huh?) then send him over to Japan to wrestle for cash. Profit: None Failure: The Eds' attempt to send themselves to Japan (which consisted of them using a street lamp to catapult them there) got them sent to the hospital (Edd's House Edd's Room). when the street lamp wasn't strong, and Jimmy landed on Ed and Eddy. (Jimmy was too young to sumo-wrestle anyway) Episode: One Size Fits Ed (Note, after this scam failed, Eddy was discussing on another scam about Jimmy as a sumo wrestler. However, it's a mystery if Eddy really did do it.) ---- *'Double D's Arts and Crafts' Overview: Make up artwork and sell them to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was captured by the Kankers and both Edd and Eddy had to abandon the scam. Episode: Ed Overboard ---- *'Ed's Beds' Overview: Badly-made mattresses that the Eds made look like real beds. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf, probably not from other kids Failure: Rolf beat up Eddy after the bed he sold him broke his back. Afterwards Eddy abandoned the scam to scrape off a quarter from the ground. Episode: One of Those Eds ---- *'Ed Co.' Overview: People work for Eddy while they think they have an actual office job. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids found out it they weren't being paid and quit their jobs. It was unknown how the heck the Eds were going to get money off the scam in the first place, anyway. The Eds later got stuck on the moon. Episode: They Call Him Mr. Ed ---- *'Soda Bottle Refund' Overview: Empty out soda bottles and cash them in for refunds. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds where distracted by Plank's victory and forgot about the scam. Episode: For the Ed, by the Ed ---- *'The Hunt for Edasorus (Movie)' Overview: The Eds made a silent movie for the kids to pay to watch. (He later made money off of the food fight the kids started in the theatre.) Profit: A LOT of quarters. (What happened to it is unknown.) Semi Failure: :A. (Main Reason) Ed showed up in a bad mood and kicked everyone out :B. Ed locked the money inside the garage Episode: Little Ed Blue ---- *'Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax' Overview: The Eds make wax models of the kids. Profit: A whole bunch of quarters. Failure: Kevin demanded Eddy to give him the money after find out his middle name (and closed the scam for some reason). Episode: Your Ed Here ---- *'Ed's Time Machine (Told by Edd)' Overview: A time machine that sends the kids back to the triassic period of "yesteryear". Profit: Approximately 25 cents each from Jonny, Plank, and Jimmy. (75 cents) Semi Failure: Unknown if it is real. Eddy knocked down the giant robo dinosaur (unknown what happened afterwards). Episode: The Good Ol' Ed ---- *'World's Largest Pancake (Told by Ed)' Overview: The Eds made a giant pancake to end world hunger. Profit: None. Failure: Unknown if it is real at all. The kids got baked into the pancake batter and beat Eddy up. Episode: The Good Ol' Ed ---- *'Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby' Overview: Catch frogs and have the kids gamble in races. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's lucky cheese-chuck Sheldon made Edd refuse to do the scam with him, thus interfering throughout the episode. Episode: Thick as an Ed ---- *'Ed Flakes Cereal' Overview: The Eds stick a picture of theselves onto Chunky Puffs boxes and sell them. Profit: None. Failure: No one came. Eddy's curse came back, thus destroying the scam, and also badly injured Eddy (with a tree, a sandbox, hippos, lightning, his house falling down, and maybe worse). Episode: Sorry, Wrong Ed ---- *'Thingamajig' Overview: A small vending machine with assorted goods in it to give you what you need when you need it. Profit: A bunch of quarters. Failure: The kids found out the boxes were filled with wood shavings, bricks, lightbulbs, fly paper, Ect. Then Captain Melonhead appeared and returned the money to the kids. Episode: Robbin' Ed ---- *'Fresh Butts For Sale' Overview: A service that gave people over sized butts. Profit: Fake quarter from Edd. Failure/Success: The scam wasn't real. It was just a trick to fool Captain Melonhead into chasing Eddy. Episode: Robbin' Ed ---- *'Toothpaste Salesman' Overview: The Eds collect toothpastes and sell them to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy got affected by the boomerang and told Ed to throw away the scam. Episode: Hand Me Down Ed ---- *'Triple-E Bubble Wrap' Overview: Bubble wraps for the kids to pay to pop them. Profit: None. Failure: Ed and Double D accidentally popped all of it. Ed had to go collect more bubble wrap from the backyard, but Sarah and Jimmy's Rich Club made it impossible for Ed to get more bubble wrap, and the Eds abandoned the scam to get into the club. Episode: Stiff Upper Ed ---- *[[Smileyville|'Smileyville']] Overview: Jimmy was really sad and the Eds made a weird smiley face path to try to scam Jimmy for money. Profit: 25 cents. Semi Failure: Ed spent the quarter on a vibration ride next to the Candy Store. Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed ---- *'Money-Tree' Overview: Eddy grows a fake money tree with a "money tree seed" from Rolf (which is just a spool, a bolt and a nail). Profit: Fake soup labels designed like dollars and cents. Failure: It's not real! It was just a way for Jimmy to take revenge against Eddy for the Smileyville scam. Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed ---- *[[Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy|'Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy']] Overview: Made by both Jimmy and the Eds, the idea was to sell jumbo-sized ice pops to the kids. Profit: About 6 piggy banks full of dollars and quarters. Failure/Success: For Eddy, it was a failure because he didn't approve of the scam, so all of the profit was acquired by Jimmy. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'You Think it We Buy it' Overview: Eddy can't think up a scam, so they pay for the ones who create one for them. Profit: None, the Eds would have paid the inventors, themselves. Failure: Eddy didn't like Jonny's idea. See "Jimmy's Ice Pops" for what happened to Jimmy's scam. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Find out Your Hat Size' Overview: A scam for Kevin to find out his hat size. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin used up all his money for Jimmy's ice pops. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Tomb of King Tuckyershirtin' Overview: A tour for the kids inside an "ancient" pyramid, (actually just a bunch of cardboard boxes). Profit: Unknown, probably got returned. Failure: Ed's role was late, and the kids were not interested anymore. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines' Overview: Eddy gave a tour of Peach Creek specially for Plank's Parents. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy accidentally decapitated Plank's parents. Jonny and Plank refused to pay the overtly expensive toll. Then The Eds get stuck in a tree, surronded by the wooden mafia. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Panda Eddy Show/Balloon Poochie' Overview: A children show for the kids to watch and pay for the balloon puppies. Profit: None. Failure: No Interest from anybody. Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It ---- *'Eddy's Career Cownselling' Overview: A center for the kids to find their own dream jobs. Profit: Some quarters. Failure/Success: The Eds bought the jawbreakers, but Dr. Nazz, the dentist, locked them inside the drawing of a desk... FOR 90 YEARS! However, it was from Eddy's nightmare, and Ed manages to cut open the desk with a saw. Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It Season 5 *'Bottomwess Ed (Flashback)' Overview: Ed eats a TV to earn views so people will pay. Profit: 50 cents (from little Edd) Success: Ed ate the TV, along with Eddy, making Edd run away. But, Edd never ask for a refund and Eddy never lost his money. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed. ---- *'Ed's Super Sweeeeets (Flashback)' Overview: Cover bowling balls and pins with ice cream to trick Jimmy & Sarah into thinking they are desserts. Profit: Probably two quarters Failure: It wrecked Jimmy's teeth, making Sarah mad, attacked the Eds, and probably returned the money, afterwards Jimmy most likely got his signature retainer. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed. ---- *'Mole Mutant Repellent' Overview: Sticking rotten bananas onto clubs to trick the kids thinking they will protect them from the Mole Mutants. Profit: Uncountable amount of quarters (which made Eddy freeze in excitement for most of the episode). Failure: Ed threw Eddy's profit at the last mole mutant (Edd) to protect himself. Episode: Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed. ---- *'Le Jimmy's Bee-yooty Salon' Overview: Have your hair redesigned by Jimmy, or take a bath in a tub of spaghetti. A shower had a three-week delay. Profit: Unknown, since we don't know what the price was. Jonny and Plank were the only customers ever. Failure: Jimmy accidentally knocked down the Shampoo and Soap on a shelf down making the floor dirty. Episode: Cleanliness Is Next to Edness ---- *'Eddy's Summer BBQ' Overview: A burger stand, use tires as beef to trick the kids into buying them. Profit: Somewhere between $1.50 and $2 Failure: The weather goes bad, destroying the stand. The strong wind could have blown away all the money. It's also possible they used them to buy supplies for school. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed. ---- *'Ed's Watertime Fun Park' Overview: A 30ft. tall waterslide to make the kids forget about school. Profit: None. Failure: The slide was too narrow, making Eddy slow down from sliding and Ed crashed into him, making the whole ride collapse. Everyone was asleep anyways. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed. ---- *'Ed's Sweaters' Overview: Sweaters knit by Double D, to be sold to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah & Jimmy weren't interested. Eddy then abandoned the scam. Episode: I Am Curious Ed. ---- *'Moon Rocks For Sail' Overview: Painting chewed gum with blue paint to make them look like moon rocks. Profit: Lots of Korean cash. Failure: The money was worthless at the local candy store (and the United States in general, for that matter). Episode: No Speak Da Ed. ---- *'Spelling Contest Bet' Overview: Eddy bets Kevin that Ed will win the Spelling Bee while Kevin bets Eddy that Edd will win the Spelling Bee for $1. Profit: $1 from Kevin Success: To Eddy. Edd accidentally mispelled gravy as gravi, Ed correctly spelled it. This is by far the only scam in Season 5 that was a success. Episode: Too Smart for His Own Ed. ---- *'Egghead Ed' Overview: Have Ed help you with your homework, for cash. Profit: Some quarters maybe. Failure: Ed turned out to be dumb, the kids all got F's and demanded a refund (and beat up Eddy and Ed). Episode: Too Smart for His Own Ed. ---- *[[Pet the Bunny|'Pet the Bunny']] Overview: dresses up as a bunny and pay to pet him Profit: Unknown Unknown: The episode ended before the scam could be seen proceeding any further Episode: 'Who's Minding the Ed? ---- *'Peach Creek Junior High Tattler Scandal (Peach Creek Extreme Magazine) Overview: Eddy as Bobby Blabby write false stories about the kids in the school paper. Then Ed sells it for a profit. Profit: A ton of quarters. Failure: The kids demanded for refunds after all the false information. Eddy was then forced to join the sewing club and create the world's largest doily single-handedly. 50 cents survived because Jonny and Plank never wanted a refund. It should be noted that Jonny, Plank, and the other unseen children's money was never took back. Episode: Truth or Ed. ---- *'Feed the Unicorn' Overview: A scam to cheer up Jimmy. Profit: A quarter (given back for a "unicorn horseshoe"). Failure: Jimmy saw he was tricked when Ed broke the unicorn costume. Episode: Tinker Ed. ---- *'Good School Photo for Eddy's Older Brother's Room.' Overview: Eddy needs to get a new school photo to earn the keys to his older brother's room. Profit: A key to Eddy's Brother's room. Failure: Kevin said "dork" to Eddy, causing his photo to turn out ugly. Then the Kids show Eddy's embarrassing school around Peach Creek Jr. High. Episode: Smile for the Ed. ---- *'Getting Jonny unstuck from the tree' Overview: Unsticking Jonny from a tree. Profit: None. Failure: Ed thought the sky was falling so he got Edd & Eddy back inside the house. Episode: Run Ed Run. ---- *'Eddenheim Historical Museum of the Founding of the Colony of Peach Creek' Overview: The Eds found a book about the history behind Peach Creek, so they shared it with the kids. Profit: None. Failure: The kids were not interested. Episode: A Town Called Ed. Season 6 *'Win a Date With Eddy' Overview: Eddy put up a paper so people would sign up for a date with Eddy. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was the only one who signed up, possibly abandoned after that. Episode: May I Have this Ed?. ---- *'Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon' Overview: Make real snow cones and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: No one wanted one. Episode: Look Before You Ed. Specials *'Christmas Angel' Overview: Eddy the Christmas Angel tries to scam Jimmy into giving him his presents. Profit: None Failure: Jimmy calls Sarah because Eddy ate his gingerbread town. Sarah kicks Eddy out. Jimmy only had food anyway. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle ---- *'Kiss the Hunk' Overview: 25 cents to win a smooch from Eddy. Profit: 2 detentions (one for Eddy and one for Edd) Failure: Hall monitor Kevin demanded him to clean up the scam. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. ---- *'Capture an Alien' Overview: Eddy tries to capture the aliens at Rolf's house and sell them for big bucks. Profit: None Failure: There were no aliens. It was just Rolf and his relatives (who considering the fact that Rolf's hometown is never revealed might as well be aliens). Episode: The Eds are Coming ---- *'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers' Overview: The Eds solve your pesky problem for a quarter. Profit: None Failure: Billy had no money so Eddy yelled at him to try Kids Next Door since they're cheap. Episode: The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door ---- *'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Scam Prank™' Overview: The viewer doesn't see the scam, so it is unknown what took place or what was sold/offered, but it went so horribly and terribly it made the kids hunt for the Eds, and it had to do with balloons, oil, ice cream, at least one iron-bite hunting trap, it was a big prank, and had set the plot of the movie into action. The alley got destroyed, there was black paint, a skateboard, a fence that had a cuttery shadow of Nazz screaming with black ink on a fence, and the stand that Eddy was most likely at to start the whole thing, having been crushed by a tree, and has Eddy's face on it. At one point of the movie Eddy remorses to Double D about pressing a button that had supposedly started the chain of events that led to the scam's failure. Profit: Unknown (Eddy revealed that it was also a scam, not just a prank, and Eddy complained of not getting money from the scam). Failure: Eddy pressed a red button that caused the disaster (according to Edd). The kids basically suffered some of the most painful injuries they have suffered in their lives. So the Eds had to hightail it from the Cul-de-Sac for the rest of the movie. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Games *'Snow Cones' Overview: The Eds make snow cones and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: Ed ate them all, and possibly they had a meat flavor. (in the GBA version, the ice melted before they could use it) Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: In the GBA version of the game, the failure for the scam is different. ---- *'Save Mr. Yum Yum!' Overview: The Eds save Mr. Yum Yum for a price from The Old Abandoned House. Profit None. Failure: Jimmy saw the head fall off and freaked out, leaving without paying. Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: in the GBA version, Sarah was with Jimmy. ---- *'Super Scamming Spree' Overview: The Eds collect scattered Jawbreakers, and quarters to buy jawbreakers from the Jawbreaker Dispenser. Profit: As much as the player got. Maximum is 40 Jawbreakers and 999 cents Failure: The Kankers stole all the Jawbreakers at the beginning of the final level (though they are still viewable in the jawbreakers gallery and the player can still collect jawbreakers, even in said level). Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures (GBA) Note: In the GBA version of the game, The Kankers did not steal the jawbreakers. Category:Scams Category:Other